My Life as a halfa
by awesomeness13tobuscus
Summary: Stacey is a halfa. She woke up with a no memory with only knowing her name, she was a halfa, and well... the last secret wouldn't be a secret if we told? Stacey meets Danny, Tucker, and Sam. What if her new friends learns her secret? How will Stacey react when she learns Danny is halfa too? How will everyone react to Stacey's secret? R&R See y'alls later! Don't own DP
1. Chapter 1

_I woke up in an ally with no knowing what I was doing there. Or what happened even a minute before. I only knew three things:_

_1) My name is Stacey _

_2) I am a halfa (whatever that means)_

_3) Well... that's a secret_

* * *

Stacey p.o.v.

I walked into Casper High, my new school. I had lived in adoption care for 3 years since I was found in the ally with no memory. No one could find any information about me so adoption care picked me up and gave me a place to stay. I sighed and walked toward the vice-principal's office to get my schedule.

Before I knocked on the door I read a sign that said ' Mr. Lancer, the greatest ever'. I giggled and knocked on the door tempted to exclaim "Hear ye! Hear ye!" A man with no hair on his head opened the door. "Oh, it's just you. I thought it would be another issue of my coolio old man collection. Oh well. What do you want child?" Mr. Lancer asked with a sighed expression.

"Um, I'm Stacey the new kid. I need to get my schedule and my locker number." I told the man. He brought me into his office and two kids were already sitting in the chairs. "I'm sorry, Stacey. These two boys thought it would be so funny if they put frogs in the lunches. 'To make it taste better.'" The boys snickered and Mr. Lancer threw them a look. I closed my eyes and started using my overshadowing from a distance "Students, your punishment is to take around Stacey for her first week." I made him say.

I took my things and motioned for the boys to follow me out the door. They looked at each other and stood up. They followed me out of the door and out into the halls. The boy with the raven hair smiled at me and said "Thanks, now what's you locker-" and was pushed down by a jock with blond hair. "Haha, alright dude!" The other jock with black hair commented as they high-fived.

I helped up the boy with the raven hair and his friend with the backwards hat glared at the jocks. "Hey Fenton, whose the chic?" The blond one said putting his arm on my shoulder. "I'm Stacey. Now can you please get your arm off of me?" I cried and moved my shoulder so the blond boy's arm would fall off my shoulder. "Whoa, spunk. Like this girl, Fenton. I think I'm gonna take her." The blond boy said playing with my strawberry-blond hair.

"Don't do it, Dash," The 'Fenton' boy growled. "I'm not anyone's. And you're not gonna take me, Dash! So get over yourself!" I screamed and grabbed the arm of the 'Fenton' boy and his friend and walked away.

I huffed and the friend of Fenton fixed his hat with his free arm. "Wow, I haven't seen any girl give up the chance to date Dash." Fenton's friend cried out and I stopped. "I really don't care. Now what's your name so I don't have to make up nicknames." "Well, I'm Tucker and this is Danny." Fenton, I mean Danny's friend, I mean Tucker said sticking out his hand. I shook his hand and looked at Danny.

"Uh, why did that kid call you Fenton?" I asked Danny and he looked down and said "That's kinda my last name." I smiled at the boys as a goth girl ran up to them. "Look what my teacher gave me! An extra assignment!" The girl cried out. "Is that bad or good?" I asked her and she looked at me like I had 2 heads. "Great! But look what it's on! How animals turn from cute animals to food!" The goth girl cried out and she stomped her boot.

"That's Sam." Tucker said pointing lazily to the goth girl. "I'm Stacey." I told the goth girl, I mean Sam. As you see I'm really bad with names.

"So, before Dash comes again, lets find your locker," Danny said and took the paper out of my hand to read, Locker 198. "Cool that's a few lockers down from mine." Danny said pointing to another locker. "Yeah, cool." Sam huffed and folded her arms. I looked at Sam and she just ignored me. That's something new, being ignored by the goth girl...

"Um, Stacey?" Danny asked waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked suddenly confused. "The bell rang and we haven't even got our books." "Oh, crud!" I cried "Go get your things. I'll find my way." Danny, Tucker, and Sam went to their locker and ran to their home-room. I went to my locker and got my books slowly.

A cold wisp of blue air fell from my mouth. I ignored it but I was a little worried. I felt something wet on my ankle and I looked down to see a green puppy. "Aww!" I cried out and I kneeled down to pet the dog. He sniffed me and wagged his tail. I touched the collar and it said 'A' "A?" I whispered and petting the puppy again before picking him up. He went right through my hands and landed on the floor. I picked him up again and, again, he fell to the floor. I groaned in frustration and went to pick up the puppy again. But it was gone.

"Puppy? Puppy!" I yelled. But another cold wisp of air flew out of my mouth. I turned around and saw a boy with a glowing, flaming sword. "Hello, ghost-child," He said with an evil smile. ''Your gonna have a lot of fun when I kill you. Wait did I say your? I meant I!" I gasp and closed my eyes. When I opened, I was not wearing jeans, a blue and white T-shirt, and ratty blue sneakers. I was wearing a black half shirt with a flaming 'S'. One arm had a long sleeve and the other was cut off by the shoulders. I wore a black and sliver mini-skirt. I knew my eyes turned light blue from my usual gray eye color. My hair turned silver. I had one black and one silver glove. "Bring it on, baby." I said pointing my finger to the ghost.

* * *

Danny, in class, felt a shiver up his spine and a cold wisp of blue air fell out of mouth. Danny's hand shot up and he exclaimed "May I be excused?"

* * *

The boy laughed and he disappeared and I tripped on to the ground. "Fight me, baby cakes!" I yelled and student came running out of their classes to see what happened. People started whispering things. I heard little parts like "Who is that-" "She's hot-""Who is she fighting?""Oh, god! Watch out chic!"

I got tripped again by the little rascal. I cursed a little and the kid's sword went right through me. Intangibility, I smiled. A boy with silver white hair appeared behind the boy ghost He pulled out a thermos and started sucking the boy ghost into the thermos. The boy disappeared and the boy shut the thermos. The boy looked at me with surprise. I smiled and put out my hand. "I'm Girl Phantom. And boy, you are hot." I said with my flirty voice I used on boys. The boy blushed and smiled. "Got to go." The boy started turning away but I grabbed his collar and smiled "Aww, so soon? Can't we give the crowd a show?" I flicked my head toward the crowd of students who was cheering "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He smiled and leaned forward and so did I. After our 'moment' the crowd cheered and I whispered, "That wasn't so bad was it?" I used intangibility to fall through the floor. I appeared in the lot in the back and the two light blue circles turned me from a flirting ghost to a nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacey p.o.v.

I walked back into the school and a teacher, and may I say very angry, stomps up to me and exclaims "Where have you been, Ms. Smith? First Mr. Fenton now-" "Um, Ms. Lynn... I'm right here," Danny called from the end of the hallway.

"Where were you two? Off kissing in the hallway?" Ms. Lynn asks when she grabs us into her office. "No!" We cried in unison. smiled her evil teacher smile and continued "Well, never less, you will both have detention." Danny looked fine, but I screeched "WHAT?!" They stared at me and I pulled my fingers through my hair as I continued.

"I never had detention before!" Then the voice in the back of my head screamed at me 'OVERSHADOW! OVERSHADOW! YOU CAN'T GET DETENTION!'

I hated overshadowing people. It drained them of their energy. Well, and mine, too.

I sighed and made Ms. Lynn say "You know what? I think I've been too hard on you guys. No detention. Now go before I change my mind!"

I started feeling woozy and I stumbled out of her office. "Stacey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah oversha- I mean the day's been hard." I lied through my teeth. I gave a stupid smile and Danny half-smiled back. "Danny!" Tucker and Sam screamed. But Sam stopped short when she saw me.

"Oh..." She sighed unimpressed. I gritted my teeth and smiled at the boys. "Guys, did you notice that's it's time for lunch?! Let's go! Stac you can sit with us!" "Stac?" "Yep. That's your new nickname. You're welcome!" Tucker smiled at his own joke and ran toward the lunch-room. "Is he alway that hyper?" I asked Danny and he replied "Only on steak days."

* * *

Sam got a salad, Tucker got a steak meal, Danny got a sandwich, and I brought lunch from a bag. "What's that?" Tucker asked after he shoved all his food down his throat.

I opened the bag and pulled out... Maria's 'world famous' chicken salad. It tasted like cardboard. But I was starving so I ate it anyway.

Everyone was talking when Tucker added me in the conversation. "So have you heard about Danny Phantom?" I looked up quickly thinking that they knew that I was a halfa but they were just asking.

"Yeah, he's cool. Did you hear that he kissed that girl ghost? I think her name was Girl Phantom or something like that." I told the group and Danny's face blushed.

"You did wha- I mean he did what?" Sam cried out. "Yeah, that girl over there is super pissed." I said pointing to the girl with the dark skin and black hair. "That's Paulina. She probably is really pissed off. She like is in love with Danny Phantom."

I giggled and looked at Paulina. She looked very popular and I knew I didn't like her. "She's pitching a hissy fit." I laughed. The group laughed (well, except Sam how wouldn't even talk to me unless the world was ending) and a guy sat next to me.

Sam rolled her eyes, Tucker glared at the boy, and Danny pretended that the teen wasn't there. I looked at the teen and it was Dash. "Hey, Stacey." Dash said playing with my hair. "Um, hi Dash?!" I cried and took back my hair.

"Stacey, I was thinking, that maybe I can take you out for a date." Dash said cooly as he put his arm around my waist. "That would give you an all access pass to the 'it' group. What do you say? Trash these dorks and come to Party Dashie?"

My face turned red and I stood up. I looked at Dash and put my finger in his face. "Don't ever call my friends dorks again. Or you WILL regret it." I whispered to Dash and I pushed him. He fell to the floor and he laughed.

"I like you, Stacey. I'm gonna get you from these dorks if it's the last I do." Dash said standing up and walked toward the popular table again. The lunch room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I was so embrassed I wanted to run out of that place like the devil was on my tail.

Which I did. I ran into the closest girl's bathroom and I ran into the stalls. I locked the stall and took my flip phone out of my pocket.

"Where are you, Maria?" I asked myself as the ringer rang for a long time. "Hi!" Maria's voice said and I cried out "Maria!" "This is Maria, sorry can't get to your call." My mouth flew open. The beep sounded and I whispered "Maria, I hate it here! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I just don't want anyone to know about my secret! It's bad enough you found out but if my new friends knew, they would write me off as a freak! No one understands me..."

The lady's voice said "Your voice-message as timed out. Thank you, and goodbye." "Damn these stupid phones. Can't the adoption home at least get some decent phones?!" I yelled to no one. "Stac?" A voice said as it walked into the bathroom. "Maria?" I whispered hoping that it was true. "No, it's Danny. Good try though." Danny laughed and his voice got serious.

"Are you going to the bathroom? Cuz' this would be really awkward." Danny asked and I laughed.

"No, silly!" I laughed and soon Danny laughed, too.

"What happened? Tucker, Sam, and I were looking all around for you." Danny asked still outside the stall.

"Bet Sam wasn't even trying. She thinks life would be better without me." I whimpered and Danny laughed a little. "I'm serious!" I cried

"She needs some time to warm up. She's still a little upset with the kissing thing." I cringed. "Um, not to upset you any farther, but you know that your eyes glowed blue when you were yelling at Dash?" I cringed again and sighed. More lies.

"I have this condition were my eyes glow when I get mad. It's very rare though..." I lie through my teeth... again. An awkward silence filled the room. I opened the stall door and I looked Danny who sat on the floor.

"Um... You ready, to leave the girl's room?" I asked and gave him a hand so he could stand up.

"The girl's room is much cleaner then the boy's room." Danny commented as we left the bathroom.

"Nice to know. So I can put down in my log, Day 1 Hour 5 Minute 23 Second 47, I have learned the cleanness of both girl bathroom and boy bathroom. Nice, Danny, really nice." I laughed. Danny laughed too and we started walking toward the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

No one p.o.v.

A girl with black hair and a violet cloak fled around the town. The hood covered most of her face except her gray eyes. She walked into an ally and when she turned around many gangsters with guns were standing there.

"What do you want?" The girl asked seeing if they wanted a trade of some sort.

"Your life," the biggest on smiled and the girl smiled back. She run toward the group and jumped on the biggest one's back. The girl's cloak fell off and she's wearing a black jump-suit.

The leader of the group started whispering to the other people of the group as the girl beat up the biggest one in the group.

"Now it's your life we're talking about," the girl whispered to the unconscious body laying at her feet.

"Your good, kid. How about you join us, and you could be leader. Deal?" The leader told the girl and she nodded, "Deal!"

"No! No! No! NO!" A voice screamed out and the girl sighed. She closed her yes and when they were open she was strapped to the bed with a helmtot near her head.

"Darling, you can't trust anyone. Make sure you're really trying when training, dear Thalia." The man told the girl strapped to the bed, Thalia.

The man's face comes closer and it's...Vlad. (?)

"Dad! I had a plan! Why can't you let me do what I want?" Thalia cried out in her spoiled girl voice. Her dad (VLAD?) shot her a glance and she shut up. He sighed and said "Maybe later we can train in your ghost form." Thalia nodded and was unstrapped from the bed.

Her gray eyes turned a light blue and she was wearing an opposite outfit as our dear Stacey. Her hair and her eyes were the same but if Stacey had a black piece of her outfit, Thalia's would be white.

Thalia's life held secrets that she couldn't understand except for her dad, who adopted her 8 months ago. Thalia held in the tears thinking about her dear sister.

"Dad, I'm gonna, fly around. I won't let anyone see me. I promise," Thalia told her father. Her father sighed and kissed her forehead. " I wish you knew what I knew about the world. The world is a terrible place for us halfas. And maybe Maddie will someday love me like I do her."

Thalia felt terrible for her father but a hug was enough. Vlad smiled at Thalia. Thalia flew out thinking how her father was going to make her defeat Danny Phantom, door once and for all.

Stacey p.o.v.

After school, I got a text from Tucker:

Tucker: hey, Stac! Danny, Sam, and I are atNasty Burger. Wanna join us? I mean if you don't want to, I understand

Stacey: it's fine. I'll come! Tuck, can I ask you a question?

Tucker: just did :D

Stacey: seriously, do you think Sam likes me? You know as a friend?

Tucker: I think she's half and half, you know?

Stacey: yeah, so I'll meet you at Nasty Burger in 5 minutes?

Tucker: yep, see ya! :)

I decided to turn into Girl Phantom, fly behind Nasty Burger, change back into my human form, and then I can walk into Nasty Burger with a huge smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled on a sweat jacket and my iPod. I started listening to my favorite song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

I screamed down to Maria "Yo, Mar! I'm going to Nasty Burger with some friends! See ya!"

I transformed into my alter ego and flew out the window. I started floating upside down and singing.

''But you make me wanna act like a girl,Paint my nails and wear high heels, Yea you, make me so nervous, That I just can't hold your hand!" I closed my eye and kept floating. "Um, hi?" A voice made me open my eyes.

"Danny Phantom?" I giggled. I spun myself the right way and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I...uh..." He stammered. I bit my lip and sighed. "We should just be friends. Okay?" I told him and he nodded.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was gonna say. But have you seen a girl? With blond hair and wore a striped blue and white shirt?" Danny looked down and his eyes searched the ground. "Nope. Let you know if I see her."

I swooped away and screamed "This is for you Amity Park!" I went as fast as I could as close I could to the street going intangible when something went in front of me. "Nasty Burger!" I exclaimed. I had totally forgot! I went as fast as I could to the Burger place before my friends would get mad.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked in human form and looked for Tucker, Danny, and Sam. I spotted them and said "Hey, sorry I'm late. I kinda...met up with an old friend." I said with a smile. "That's fine, Danny was looking for you. Make sure you weren't kidnapped by ghosts or something." Tucker laughed and I swallowed. Danny elbowed Tucker's stomach and he responded with an "Offpphh!" "Ghost aren't real," I tried laughing but it came out a weird giggle. "Yeah, sure! Danny's parents are ghost hunters!" Tucker said again and earned another elbow in the stomach. "Uh, I have to go." I said my stomach turning in knots. "Wait!" Danny yelled as I ran out. MY NEW FRIEND'S PARENT'S ARE GHOST HUNTERS? I ran into the closest ally and tried breathing my chest was tight. My secret wasn't safe in Amity Park. I had to leave. Forever...

**WHAAAAA? LEAVE? PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK MY OTHER STORIES! BYEEEE SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in my room crying until I feel asleep.

* * *

_The minute I sat up I knew I was sleeping and in a dream. A young boy wearing a clock smiled at me and said "I'm Clockwork. Hello, young halfa._ _I heard you wanted to leave. Why?"_

_"My new friend's parents are ghost hunters. And I'm kinda a ghost. So if they found me they would..." I rubbed my neck letting the silence fill the air. _

_Clockwork shook his head and he told me slowly "How do you know what they would do? Your friend Danny has a secret too. A lot like yours." I gave him a look and Clockwork __laughed. _

_"Look, halfa." He said and gave me a little window. I looked in and it was Danny and Tucker fighting in an ally. _

_"What were you thinking?! Now she probably hates us!" Danny yelled at Tucker and he yelled right back, "I didn't know! I was just trying to make her laugh! I thought she wouldn't take it seriously!" Danny cried out "YOU NEVER THINK!" And did the unimaginable, well for me, and turned into the one and only, Danny Phantom. He flew away leaving Tucker in the ally, wide-mouthed. _

_"I kissed DANNY?!" I yelled and breathe in and out very fast. "Shhh, child! You're going to pass out! Now that you've learned Danny secret, is yours that bad?" I shook my head and Clockwork smiled, "I thought so. Tell Danny your secret. But don't tell him about me." "Wait, why-" I started saying but Clockwork snapped his fingers and I started falling into the black tile floor._

* * *

I gasped and woke up. "Danny's a halfa too?"

**NOW SHE KNOWS! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW MY PRETTIES AND YOUR LITTLE DOGS TOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tucker just curled up in the ally trying not to let tears stream down his face. A choking sensation was felt at the back of his throat.

"Tucker! What are you doing? Where's Danny?" A voice asked and Tucker looked up. It was Stacey. "I, uh, we... kinda had a, uh, fight." Stacey nodded and said "I know."

"You know?" Tucker asked and Stacey nodded. "I'll explain everything later. But I think Danny's in trouble. I have a feeling." Stacey said and changed into Girl Phantom. Tucker's eyes widen and Stacey smiled. "Surprise!" Stacey giggled nervously.

* * *

Sam and Danny were talking, walking down the sidewalk going to his house.

"I want to be friends with Stacey. I do. but she's giggly and I'm..." Sam said gesturing to herself in her dark clothing. "Can you at least try? Stacey's really nice and I want all of us to be friends." A cold wisp of air fell from Danny mouth. He stood behind Sam and turned to his alter-ego and flew off.

Girl Phantom flew in with Tucker on her back, piggy-back style. She put Tucker down next to Sam. "Sam, where's Danny?" Stacey asked and Sam retorted "Why should I tell you?"

GP (see what I did there?) sighed and changed to Stacey. Sam gasped and slapped Stacey. "That's for kissing Danny!" Stacey rubbed her cheek and heard a roar.

"Never mind." Stacey said and turned into GP. She flew up and saw Danny fighting a large goo monster. She sighed and thought 'Oh god'


End file.
